


Night Of Soil

by emeriin



Series: Hookerverse [3]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Drugs, Gen, References to snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: Non-canon snuff (The Other Girl killing Critic with Chick watching) done in a surreal way. It's good and tasteful, trust me.





	Night Of Soil

  
  
Critic was happy. And not just had a decent night now he got to go home happy, or even go to the bridge with Ask That Guy and throw trash at cars content, but in the mood of everything was wonderful and flowers and confetti were falling from the sky. Which they were. Seriously.  
  
  
And he was quite frankly positive he was high, either on his own or with Linkara he couldn't remember, he couldn't even remember what day it was, but of course he was going to enjoy it until he crashed and was clawing at the bathroom wall until his fingers were bleeding.  
  
  
He sat up with an odd amount of difficulty and the sky went pink. He grinned, hearing the Chick scream in his mind. He lay back down again, easier that way, and the sky went purple. Even though he didn't really care, everything was safe here, there was dirt caked on his wrists that he couldn't scratch off. But it didn't matter, everything was fine.  
  
  
He couldn't seem to emit the energy to get up, but he was sure he wasn't tired, and even if he was he wouldn't want to miss such a pretty place. He could lie on his back and watch the clouds slice themselves up.  
  
  
A woman's hand that belonged to nobody was creeping under his shirt and he wriggled. It went away as fast it came and his vision took a hit. When everything became clear again, Chick was standing in front of him. She looked faded, with snakes slithering up her arms and a spider hanging out of the bottom of her eye by a leg, but this was a good place and he wanted to be underneath her.  
  
  
He pointed to the animals on her body, smirking. "I figured you more for a puppy fan."  
  
  
She glanced at the snakes that were made her skin look like patches of nighttime. "I have you for that."  
  
  
Yawning, he patted the stickily wet grass beside him. For a moment he felt worms slithering into his palm, but they went away. "Read doggy a bedtime story then. He's getting tired."  
  
  
She knelt beside him and put her hand on his chest. It left an imprint of red paint and weirdly, it made him feel even more like going to sleep. But Chick was here, the sky was pretty, he couldn't go yet.  
  
  
Birds that he didn't even know the names of (and did it matter?) flew out of a gigantic blossoming tree as another woman appeared. He couldn't focus in on her face or body, but she had a fanged smile and ice for eyes.  
  
  
The Chick's flesh turned to stone as she sat beside them without a care in the world. He watched with interest as she settled her lips onto the Chick's shoulder and swirled her finger around her nipple. She grinned at him and he tilted his head, trying to figure out why he couldn't see her properly. "You know me, Critic... well, no you don't, I've made sure of that, but I can never resist pretty." He tried to reply, but found he had a penny in his mouth.  
  
  
There was a boom of a clocktower in the distance and the Wicked Witch of the West flew over their heads, cackling. The sky was opening and the sun was setting. "Time's up!"  
  
  
The two women went away and he closed his eyes. It was getting dark after all.


End file.
